dark_abyssfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Abyss Wiki:Chat/Logs
20:57:08 -!- The Oracle Bot has joined Special:Chat 20:57:32 <343_TheGuiltyProphet> !test 20:57:33 343 TheGuiltyProphet: If you're seeing this, it means I'm still alive. (yay) 20:57:56 <343_TheGuiltyProphet> Guys, btw, I'm not that smart. That was me all along. I just like to pretend to be a robot sometimes :3 20:58:10 lies 20:58:15 I know you're secretly a cyborg 20:58:25 <343_TheGuiltyProphet> !updatelogs 20:58:38 Yes I do want logs (loL) 20:58:54 <343_TheGuiltyProphet> If it works.. 20:59:25 the oracle is a character in the game 20:59:29 <343_TheGuiltyProphet> !updated 20:59:29 343 TheGuiltyProphet: I haven't updated the logs since I joined here. There are currently ~10 lines in the log buffer. 20:59:33 <343_TheGuiltyProphet> !updatelogs 20:59:34 case you were wondering why I picked it 20:59:42 <343_TheGuiltyProphet> !updatelogs 20:59:44 <343_TheGuiltyProphet> !updatelogs 20:59:52 <343_TheGuiltyProphet> Hmm. 21:23:18 -!- The Oracle Bot has joined Special:Chat 21:23:19 <343_TheGuiltyProphet> Just worded it better 21:23:25 <343_TheGuiltyProphet> !ask how many hairs do I have? 21:23:25 Wait, you know about that, 343 TheGuiltyProphet? Oh, urm. I mean, no. I don't know the answer to: how many hairs do I have?. 21:23:43 lol 21:23:59 <343_TheGuiltyProphet> Let me try and get the bot on my server for you 21:24:04 -!- Princess Fony Pony II has left Special:Chat 21:24:18 I also wanna !kick Princess Fony Pony II 21:24:40 so I don't have to move my hand from the resting place on the key board 21:24:43 (lazy) 21:27:22 -!- Princess Fony Pony II has joined Special:Chat 21:27:54 WOW BMON 21:28:25 lol wut 21:28:35 I only used your name as an example 21:28:42 I don't wanna kick you (pfft) 21:29:00 -!- Princess Fony Pony II has joined Special:Chat 21:29:35 !ask Will I get married in the future? 21:29:36 Wait, you know about that, Princess Fony Pony II? Oh, urm. I mean, no. I don't know the answer to: Will I get married in the future?. 21:29:44 (cry) 21:30:27 YOUTUBE Title: 25 or 6 to 4- Chicago - Duration: 04:50 - Uploaded: 2007-03-23 - Rating: 4.92 - Views: 2,151,143 - http://youtu.be/WLiuMkGCOC4 21:30:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLiuMkGCOC4 21:30:40 Fony 21:30:45 I am hiring nurses 21:30:47 I pay good 21:30:52 30 bucks an hour 21:31:30 I'LL TAKE IT 21:31:34 ok good 21:31:40 now lay down on the table as I remove your face 21:31:53 WHAT 21:32:06 I am Doctor Pyramid Head 21:32:13 Um no thanks 21:32:15 my nurses must be undead 21:32:25 * Bronymon sharpens blade 21:34:27 No 21:34:36 aw 21:34:37 but 21:34:40 lots of money 21:36:39 I just zombified Velma. 21:44:38 -!- Halo the pokemon handler has joined Special:Chat 21:44:56 Does the !sweeties command work on this bot? 21:44:57 we have a bot now (clap) 21:44:59 <343_TheGuiltyProphet> Guys 21:45:05 343 21:45:13 girls 21:45:18 <343_TheGuiltyProphet> You should feel very lucky. I'm adding your bot to my paid service. Meaning I have to pay monthly for your bot to stay afloat. 21:45:45 (ooh) 21:45:59 (O.O) 21:46:08 Well 343, when my games take off the ground and I start making money I'll reemburse you 21:46:30 or when I get a job in general 21:47:27 <343_TheGuiltyProphet> Dw. It's like £1 per month 21:48:07 Yeah but I have good morals (lol) 21:48:47 and yeah can we import sweeties here? 21:49:35 http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110511191807/silent/images/c/cc/Nurse.png I turned Velma into this 21:50:55 -!- The Oracle Bot was kicked from Special:Chat by 343 TheGuiltyProphet 22:11:14 -!- The Oracle Bot has joined Special:Chat 22:11:21 <343_TheGuiltyProphet> !test 22:11:21 343 TheGuiltyProphet: If you're seeing this, it means I'm still alive. (yay) 22:11:25 <343_TheGuiltyProphet> !sweeties 22:11:25 You want some sweeties? (hng) Here you go! (yay) 22:11:26 * The_Oracle_Bot passes some sweeties to 343 TheGuiltyProphet. 22:11:29 <343_TheGuiltyProphet> There you go. 22:14:30 -!- 343 TheGuiltyProphet has left Special:Chat 22:16:40 -!- Jorge "Button Mash" Esquivel has joined Special:Chat 22:18:01 kill it 22:19:17 -!- Vanilla2020 has joined Special:Chat 22:19:27 IRIS (:DD) 22:19:42 JORGE (:DD) 22:20:02 (snuggle) 22:20:14 -!- Princess Fony Pony II has joined Special:Chat 22:20:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4KbkyK3pGr0 22:20:32 YOUTUBE Title: Romantic Saxophone Music Instrumental: 2014 Collection 1 (saxophone instrumental love songs) - Duration: - Uploaded: 2014-04-04 - Rating: 4.69 - Views: 260,892 - http://youtu.be/4KbkyK3pGr0 22:20:37 There we go 22:20:44 (snuggle) 22:20:51 can we kill it 22:23:06 No 22:23:22 damn it 22:24:14 -!- Vanilla2020 has joined Special:Chat 22:24:51 haha 22:25:29 iris 22:25:34 -!- Jorge "Button Mash" Esquivel has joined Special:Chat 22:25:39 am i doing this right 22:26:36 i'll take that as a yes 22:27:11 Idk 22:27:30 (idk) 22:29:43 -!- Vanilla2020 has joined Special:Chat 22:31:20 Haha 22:33:17 -!- Bronymon has joined Special:Chat 22:33:24 test 22:33:51 Velma? 22:34:16 What do you want..? 22:34:24 PM 22:34:35 -!- Halo the pokemon handler has joined Special:Chat 22:35:26 -!- Vanilla2020 has left Special:Chat 22:35:27 -!- Vanilla2020 has joined Special:Chat 22:35:57 -!- Halo the pokemon handler has joined Special:Chat 22:45:23 -!- Bronymon has joined Special:Chat 22:45:27 -!- Vanilla2020 has joined Special:Chat 22:45:28 (lalalahappyhappyhappy) 22:46:45 -!- Vanilla2020 has left Special:Chat 22:46:45 -!- Vanilla2020 has joined Special:Chat 22:52:01 -!- Jorge "Button Mash" Esquivel has left Special:Chat 22:52:39 -!- Jorge "Button Mash" Esquivel has joined Special:Chat 22:52:45 -!- Jorge "Button Mash" Esquivel has joined Special:Chat 22:53:00 I liked how Chris chose Nuka over me 22:53:03 when I was his friend 22:53:06 and barely knew Nuka 22:53:15 now Nuka is a complete d-bag to him. 22:53:31 GEE I WONDER WHERE HE'LL GO FOR CHOOSING MADDIE THIS TIME 22:54:11 SPEAKING OF NUKA 22:54:13 WOOOOOOOOOOO 22:54:14 Jorge, 22:54:18 can I ask you to take it to a PM 22:54:25 I'm open if you need it (:)) 22:54:37 (sad2) 22:54:45 I don't even really belong here. 22:54:52 Iris is normally open too. 22:54:58 I know she is. 22:55:09 But like I said 22:55:15 I don't really belong anywhere 22:55:17 You belong in the wild. 22:55:21 With other Jorge's 22:55:24 with your own kind 22:55:33 to live free among the Jorge forest 22:55:36 I've told you I'm the only one. 22:55:40 (gasp) 22:55:47 then go hang out with Tigger 22:55:58 he's the only one too 22:56:09 "You know what, I don't have my inhaler and I'm starting to pass out, f*** off you rude and nasty b****." 22:56:22 -!- Princess Iris has left Special:Chat 22:56:22 You need an inhaler too? 22:56:33 That was from my victim. 22:56:47 (...) 22:57:14 Iris (noo) 22:57:43 -!- Vanilla2020 has left Special:Chat 22:57:44 -!- Vanilla2020 has joined Special:Chat 22:58:28 -!- Princess Iris has joined Special:Chat 22:58:49 i need new friends too 22:58:58 !test 22:58:58 Bronymon: If you're seeing this, it means I'm still alive. (yay) 22:59:02 Sweet 22:59:18 !Sweeties 22:59:22 !sweets 22:59:33 (fail) 22:59:43 !sweeties 22:59:44 You want some sweeties? (hng) Here you go! (yay) 22:59:44 * The_Oracle_Bot passes some sweeties to Jorge "Button Mash" Esquivel. 22:59:49 damn caps 22:59:49 (derp) 22:59:50 lol 22:59:51 thanks bro 22:59:56 * Jorge_"Button_Mash"_Esquivel punches the absolute crap out of TOB 23:00:10 You're welcome. 23:00:17 (...) 23:00:24 Can you not? 23:00:52 (ok) 23:00:56 I like my bot (Sad) 23:01:17 !give Bronymon candy 23:01:46 !gives candy 23:01:53 !give Oracle candy 23:01:57 (fail) 23:02:25 !gives Oracle candy 23:02:36 * Princess_Iris gives Oracle candy 23:02:37 Thanks so much Princess Iris! (hng) 23:02:42 ah 23:02:42 ? 23:02:46 * Bronymon gives Oracle magic 23:02:46 Thanks so much Bronymon! (hng) 23:02:49 XD 23:02:52 (clap) 23:02:56 !updatelogs 23:02:56 Bronymon: Logs updated (I've added ~115 to log page for you). 23:03:00 sweet 23:03:26 * Jorge_"Button_Mash"_Esquivel gives Oracle logs 23:03:26 Thanks so much Jorge "Button Mash" Esquivel! (hng) 23:03:31 woop 23:03:56 (loL) 23:03:59 My breath has gone dry.. 23:04:04 xD nice 23:04:05 Iris drink 23:04:12 Nah 23:04:15 * Jorge_"Button_Mash"_Esquivel hops into Iris's hand 23:04:18 drink me 23:04:19 dry cold weather we have 23:04:28 my skin is cracking 23:04:42 -!- Princess Fony Pony II has joined Special:Chat 23:04:53 fony run 23:05:17 Ew no 23:05:34 my right big toe is the worst 23:05:37 it's like 23:05:38 dead 23:05:39 x.x 23:05:43 doesn't even hurt 23:05:44 numb 23:06:11 Where did go? 23:08:33 Idk 23:09:11 *343 23:09:43 where id he go? 23:10:22 -!- Vanilla2020 has left Special:Chat 23:10:23 -!- Vanilla2020 has joined Special:Chat 23:11:51 He left a while ago 23:12:02 ok 23:12:09 lol I'll talk to him tomorrow then 23:12:19 he's so awesome 23:16:27 -!- Vanilla2020 has left Special:Chat 23:16:28 -!- Vanilla2020 has joined Special:Chat 23:17:01 AFK lol irk 23:17:06 *ikr he is 23:18:39 -!- Princess Fony Pony II has left Special:Chat 23:31:03 -!- Halo the pokemon handler has left Special:Chat 23:37:01 -!- Princess Fony Pony II has joined Special:Chat 23:37:07 WB 23:48:07 Bmon 23:48:10 Take this quiz 23:48:11 http://www.zimbio.com/quiz/J6RnEkueBOd/Fresh+Prince+Bel+Air+Character 23:48:16 -!- Princess Iris has joined Special:Chat 23:49:38 where i Mewmew? 23:49:40 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dBeOsPqZ8Sk 23:49:41 YOUTUBE Title: Neverending Nightmares, Episode 5, WAIT MY PSYCIATRIST???!!! - Duration: 10:43 - Uploaded: 2015-01-11 - Rating: 0 - Views: 2 - http://youtu.be/dBeOsPqZ8Sk 23:49:43 more happy fun times 23:52:01 . 23:52:45 -!- Princess Fony Pony II has left Special:Chat 23:56:05 !info 23:56:11 !Oracle 23:56:15 !status 23:56:24 !seen Princess Fony Pony II 23:56:24 Bronymon: The last time I saw Princess Fony Pony II was 8 minutes and 13 seconds ago. 00:08:21 !ping lol 00:08:28 !seen Vanilla2020 00:08:28 Bronymon: They're here with us right now! 00:11:54 Ping? 00:12:11 I was testing the seen 00:12:19 K 00:17:19 -!- Vanilla2020 has left Special:Chat 00:17:20 -!- Vanilla2020 has joined Special:Chat 00:25:30 -!- Princess Iris has left Special:Chat 00:25:53 -!- Halo the pokemon handler has joined Special:Chat 00:26:28 -!- Halo the pokemon handler has joined Special:Chat 00:27:50 -!- Princess Iris has joined Special:Chat 00:37:55 hiris 00:38:06 hib-mon 00:38:37 lol 00:39:32 lel 00:40:02 I'm undead 00:40:06 (cool) 00:41:41 (cool) 00:41:48 I'm Root Beer 00:43:17 lol 00:43:49 (smug) 00:44:35 Smug root beer 00:46:03 You know it 00:46:04 XD 00:49:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y-nyVdFEOzQ 00:49:05 YOUTUBE Title: MARKIPLIER JUST WANTS TO BURN | Gasosta - Duration: 07:07 - Uploaded: 2015-01-10 - Rating: 4.95 - Views: 677,638 - http://youtu.be/Y-nyVdFEOzQ 00:50:05 -!- Halo the pokemon handler has left Special:Chat 00:52:17 this 2015 01 11